thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
David (Season 6)
'David '''is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's [[The Walking Dead (TV Series)|''The Walking Dead]]. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about David's life before or during the outbreak. It is likely that he lived near Alexandria before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse After the apocalypse started, David lost everyone and was left all alone until Aaron found him and brought him to Alexandria. On the trek to Alexandria, they found Betsy, who he befriended and eventually wed as his wife. Season 6 "First Time Again" David is one of the townspeople to attend the meeting at Deanna's house regarding how to handle the mega herd at the quarry. He volunteers to help construct the wall out on the road that is designed to deter the horde of zombies along a route away from Alexandria. David is also present at the quarry going over Rick's plan when suddenly the zombies break free, forcing him and the others to scramble to their positions. "Thank You" David and the rest of the group run through the woods towards Alexandria, with half of the herd on their heels. While Rick talks to Glenn and Michonne in private, David and the others watch in horror as Barnes has his throat ripped out by a walker and is put down by Michonne. After Rick leaves for the RV, David along with his remaining group continue on. They go into a panic when walkers attack; David receiving a walker bite on his back. They survive the ordeal without Sturgess, who had fled into the woods out of fear, while Scott sustains a bullet accidentally fired by Sturgess to his leg. David and the group move on. He talks to Michonne about how he lost everything to the apocalypse and that a woman by the name of Betsy brought him back. He wishes he could see her one last time. At an abandoned town, David and the group take refuge in a pet store after finding Sturgess' body and being cornered by more walkers. While Glenn and Nicholas head out to lure the walkers away, the others sit quietly, watching walkers pass by the storefront. Michonne sees David writing a farewell note to his wife. When he tries to hand it to her, she refuses to take it. "You're getting home," Michonne writes on her arm. The walkers that had been lurking in the back room of the store begin pounding on an interior door, drawing the attention of the walkers outside. Michonne kills them, but the walkers outside have been attracted. David and the others leave the pet store, guns blazing. Annie is devoured while the others reach a gate and climb over it. As David and Michonne climb over, walkers claw at them and drag David down to be devoured. His note to his wife is last seen being stepped upon by the walkers that are eating him. "Heads Up" A zombified David is stumbled upon by Glenn Rhee at the fence where he died. He lifts himself off the gate and looks at Glenn briefly before Glenn puts him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims David has killed: *Betsy (Caused) *Numerous counts of Zombies Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) *Glenn Rhee (Zombified) After exiting the pet shop, David and the group come upon a fencing area. As they start to climb over it, walkers grab and claw at the feet of Michonne and David. However, walkers pull David down and begin to devour him as the group looks on in horror. He is later found as a walker by Glenn and is put down. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"First Time Again" *"Thank You" *"Heads Up" (Zombified) Category:All TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Minor Characters Category:First Time Again Category:Thank You Category:Heads Up